Jin X Asuka new circumstances
by Kingcrash
Summary: Well the untold story of Asuka and Jin like right after tekken 6 (COUSINCEST IS LEGAL IN JAPAN oops spoilers)
1. Chapter 1 even devils have hearts

_**Jisuka in new circumstances**_

 _ **Chapter even devil's have hearts**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own the tekken series they are owned by namco (cannot wait for tekken 7)**_

 _ **Date written 7th April 2016**_

 _ **Setting the scene after tekken 6 Jin killed Azazel to free himself of the devil gene he is now in a hospital bed and without further ado here it it**_

 _ **Jin's POV**_

 _Jin Kazama was an extraordinary being his fighting prowess rivalling Gods and devils for example his farther Kazuya Mishima (long story). This is what made his awakening in a hospital absurd. It all came back to him. He sacrificed himself to kill Azazel and rid himself of the devil gene. He checked his armto see if his sacrifice was in vain. He saw that he still had the devil's brand on his arm this was not good._

 _He punched a hole into the wall wishing the devil away and strangely it seemed to work. Black smoke escaped his arm and if took the form of devil Jin. He wasted no time in dropping into his stance and before they knew it Jin had already launched a kick at the devil's face. Devil Jin caught Jin's foot and threw him back "I do not want to fight Jin" the devil exclaimed. "Nonsense" Jin cried. "You are a selfish, power hungry being who only cares about himself" Jin yelled. "In the past few but no more" Devil Jin said. "After you killed Azazel I was weakened enough for the angel gene in your system to take influence" devil Jin explained. Jin was confused as far as he knew the angel gene didn't exist. "It's a dormant gene you inherited from your Mother dormant because of me" devil quickly explained seeing the look of confusion on the young Kazama's face. "So what now?" Jin asked._

" _We can either be separate beings where I offer assistance or merge giving you my power to boost your existing power" Devil Jin explained_

" _So what do I call you know" Jin asked. "Call me Nagani" Devil answered_

 _ **Asuka's POV**_

 _Asuka was pissed. Her new enemy Emilie de Rochefort had a lot of nerve first she picks a fight then sets her up with Hwoarang. Sure he was kinda cute but he was also insufferable but she needed someone in her life and she didn't have many options so she called Hwoarang to ask if he wanted coffee._

 _ **Well that's chapter one for ya itll be longer next time. U knoe I am a huge Tekken fan and they really should tell the story of Asuka and Jin I mean they have the same last name and that's not explained.**_

 _ **Anyway reviews are welcome**_


	2. The blood talon and the cursed being

_**Jin X Asuka in new circumstances**_

 _ **Chapter 2 The bronze haired Korean and the cursed being**_

 _ **Disclaimer i do not own tekken**_

 _ **Asuka's POV**_

 _Well today Asuka Kazama was going to die, she was going on a date with Hwoarang (I guess his last name is do san). She really didn't want to but she had few options these days. She tried to sleep but was quickly woken up by the roar of an engine "Asuka it's for you" Mr Kazama called up. Asuka got changed into her fighting attire just in case. She came down and saw Hwoarang "hey babe" he greeted grinning._

" _Let's just get this over with" Asuka sighs. She stepped outside. "Oh yeah I forgot to get you a booster seat didn't I"Hwoarang said teasng her. " Oh shut up" Asuka replied hitting him the in head. "OW SUKA"Hwoarang yelled a bit to loudly. "Just get on the stupid bike" Asuka said plopping herself down on the front of the bike. "Oh hell no I DRIVE" Hwoarang now looked pissed. Asuka smirked and turned the bike on. Hwoarang tried to push her of untill they were both eventually standing on either side of the bike. "Just let go DAMNIT" they both yelled "HELL NO"they both yelled back. Their hearts skipped a beat when they released they were holding the accelerater " oh shiii-Hwoarang yelled. The bike was flying forwards with both of them hanging on the sides "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" they both yelled at each other. They eventually crashed into the coffee shop. "Your buying me a new bi- he couldn't say more as Asuka had grabbed his face and threw him into the air that'll shut him up Asuka smirked. With nothing to do she walked into the shop. She was about to order untill Hwoarang fell through the roof and right in front of her. "GODAMNIT KAZAMA"_

 _Hwoarang yelled. "Hey I didn't make you faceplant on the floor idiot"_

 _A voice said behind him. Asuka saw a devilishly handsome man who happened to be the billionaire Jin Kazama. "I wasn't talking to you but now you've made me mad" Hwoarang wasted no time launching a series of lightning fast kicks at him which Jin dodged with ease. Jin tired of this and grabbed his foot, shoving it into the wall. Now Hwoarang was on one leg his other being shoved into a hole in the wall. Jin smirked before performing a clothesline pulling Hwoarang's foot out by force. "AHHH YOU BROKE MY LEG IM SUING YOU FOR THIS" Hwoarang screamed "im rich I can handle it" Jin shrugged. Jin bought a coffee and sat down in the corner on his own. Asuka decided to sit down with him_

 _ **Jin's POV**_

Jin saw the girl he guessed was the reason Hwoarang was here and he was not gonna lie she was kind off attractive. "If I were you I'd break up with him straight away" Asuka smiled "I would but I kinda need someone in my life and Hwoarang is kinda the closest I've got" Asuka said." **If i were you I'd ask her out" Nagani said in Jin's head** "So what if you had someone else" Jin asked.

"I'd dump Hwoarang straight away no questions asked" Asuka said in an instant. "Well here I am my names Jin" He said "My name's Asuka" Asuka said smiling again. Jin handed her a business card "my phone number and my address, if you want to visit call first. Asuka nodded grinning. "Anyway I gotta go" Jin left money on the table to pay for both their drinks got on his bike and rode of. He met Nagani back at his mansion. "So was she pretty" Nagani inquired. "Yeah very but you already knew that" Jin mused. "You know you gotta thank Hwoarang" Nagani said.

"Oh shit you're right".

 _ **For those who are confused Nagani is devil Jin turned good and they can speak telepathically. Im still a huge Tekken fan and really want to play tekken 7. Also I apologise to Hwoarang fans I did make him seem like a little bitch but when Jin and Hwoarang are In the same story its one or the other**_


	3. Chapter 3 too early

_**Jin X Asuka new circumstances**_

 _ **Chapter 3 King of iron fist tag tournament 3**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own the tekken series**_

 _ **Jin's POV**_

Jin lay in bed bored. He just wished something interesting would happen and as luck would have it he didn't have to wait. He heard his phone ring and checked who it was. It was none other than Asuka. He picked up the phone. "Hello" Jin said

"Hi its me Asuka I was wondering weither I could come visit there's something I want to talk to you about" Asuka said.

"Sure" Jin said.

"Ok great" then Asuka ended the call. Well looks like he was saved from boredom after all. When the doorbell rang Jin got up to awnser the door and saw Asuka. He opened the door. "Hi Jin, this is a really big house you've got here" Asuka exclaimed quite shocked.

"When you're the CEO of a giant company you can buy a giant ass house" he replied Asuka laughed

"Any chance I can move in?" Asuka asked

"Yeah, there is someone you don't know about and this may freak you out" Jin said scratching the back of his head "Why, are you cheating on me?" Asuka laughed Jin remained silent "OMG YOU ARE" Asuka yelled "Quiet you'll wake him up" Jin hissed

"AND YOU'RE GAY?" now Asuka was getting confused.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON DOWN THERE IM TRYNG TO SLEEP" Nagani yelled. "Jin you have a lot of explaining to do" Asuka said.

"Do you believe Kazuya is a devil?" Jin asked

"Why"

"Just tell me"

"Kinda" Asuka answered

"Well that's my devil counterpart turned good" Jin tried to explain briefly to avoid unnecessary details like his parentige

"Oh ok you had me scared for a minute" Asuka said

"So you're not freaked out that a devil lives in my house?" Jin asked

"You said he turned good I'm sure he'll be like a big brother in a way"

"You still want to move in?"

"Yup"

"Ok I'll go prepare a room"

"Don't you have a butler?"

"I've been meaning to get one but the old one freaked out when Nagani moved in". Jin walked to one of the spare rooms and tidied it out in order for Asuka to be able to choose how her room is. To think 3 days ago he was living alone. Now he has a devil and a girlfriend moving in. He walked back to his living room to see Asuka looking through his stuff. Ahem. "Jin don't you have a games console or something?"

"Ps vita and Xbox one"

"Where?"

"Gamesroom I'll show you where then you can get owned at soul calibre 2"

"Isn't that game really old"

"Yeah but Heihachi is in it"

"Ummm"

They walked to the gamesroom where they saw Nagani playing devilmaycry Asuka yelped Nagani paused the game and turned around. "Ah you must be Asuka Jin speaks highly of you" He said

"Why are you playing devilmaycry?" Jin asked

"Why not?"

"Because its a game about killing devils and you are kind of a devil"

"Fair point hoow about Tekken tag tournament 2"

"I'd rather not, still annoyed at my ending do you know how many emails namco have ignored" Asuka finally spoke. It seemed like she had gotten over Nagani actually being a devil.

"Also that reminds the reason I came over" Asuka said

"It wasn't to see your boyfriend I'm hurt" Jin said. Then Nagni's third eye set on fire "NO NO NO NO NAGANI do not set her on fire" Jin shouted a bit scared. When he said the sofa was uncomfortable Nagani blew it up it seems he's overprotective of Jin "But she offended you" now Nagani was confused

"I didn't actually mean it, it was just a joke" Jin said.

"With that near death out of the way G-corp has announced the king of iron fist tag tournament 3 and I was wondering if you wanted to be my tag partner" Asuka said.

"How can they have a tekken tournament I own it?" Jin asked

"Well they called it king of iron balls tag tournament 3 but everyone knows its just an insult" Asuka explained.

"Godamnit im gonna kill Kazuya and that bitchslut Anna" Jin yelled

"Well here I am Jin"

Jin turned round and saw his Dad.

"No Dad I dont kick your ass till Heihachi shows up"

"DO U KNOW HOW LONG I SPENT ON THAT DRAMATIC ENTRANCE JIN"

"U literally hid in my washing machine idiot"

"hey free laundry"

They both hear a loud laugh

They see Heihachi they all tense up.

"No I kick ur asses after the tournament"

They dont budge

Jin was getting bored. "U 2 4got to do ur hair. They scream like girls and ran away.

"Ok then that was very weird" Asuka said.


	4. Chapter 4 devil or angel?

_**Jisuka new circumstances chapter 4**_

 _ **Devil or angel**_

 _ **I do not own tekken If I did tekken 7 would not only be in japan**_

So to sum up: Jin saw his Farther and Grandfarther run away like girls, his devil counterpart nearly killed his girlfriend and he know has the hottest girl ever moving in with him oh yeah and iron balls. "Jin if they become my in laws you will be the best boyfriend ever coz they dont look easy to put up with" Asuka stated.

"I think they have brain damage Suka"

I hear that. Jin turned round and saw Lee Chaolan "OMFG if Jinpachi gets in here"

"What about me?" Jinpachi walks in. Jin shoots them death glares they scoot away. Oh finally they are gone AN: I promise no more weirdos breakin into Jins house ok. "Thank you author" Jin says. "HEY BREAKIN THE WALL IS MY THING" Deadpool struts in. AN:Rubber Deadpool is now gone. "Hey Jin how bout we take it to the bedroom?" Asuka asks seductively "Sorry lemon is in chapter 6 where we mindlessly fuck" Jin says. "that long?"Asuka moans. Jin shivers. "Asuka regarding your earlier question Jin cannot be in a tag team with you he is with me".

What? They ask. "you heard me"

"But she is so... hot". Jin says.

"So u gonna pair up with Liz Olsen next huh?"Nagani says.

"Im not dating Liz Olsen"Jin exclaims throwing his arms up in the air. "You should she has superpowers" Nagani says. "She is an actor she cant actually alter reality like scarlet witch only writer can" Jin says.

▶▶▶ Jin chose Asuka coz she is his girlfriend and not the instrument of Jin's pain anyway Nagani flew off in a fit. Asuka heads back home "Jin I will be back for chapter 6"

 _ **Stick around fir chapter 5 also chapter 6 is lemon so u might want to skip that unless ur into porn text anyways reviews r welcome**_


	5. Chapter 5 Run Jin run

_**Jisuka in new circumstances chapter 5 run Jin run**_

 _ **I do not own tekken namco does lucky sons of a bitch**_

Jin was bored again. Then he went into his kitchen to get some coffee. He saw a shadowy figure eating his cake. Jin was about to throw a kick then. "cool it Kazama u still owe me for brealking my leg".

"What do you want Hwoarang"?

"tickets to The new tekken land amusement park?"

"Fine"

And thats how Jin ended up having one of the worst days of his life. When they arrived Jin found out very quickly that this was a bad idea as soon as he saw the pigtailed Xiaoyu. Oh crap he thought. She saw him and ran towards him. "JIIINNNNNN"She squeled.

"Hold me"Jin begged as he jumped into Hwoarang's arms like a cat. Hwoarang ran as fast as he could knowing the hell Xiao would put him through. He hidden in a back alley away from Xiao. "HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY JIN LOOK HOW FRIGHTENED HE IS".

"wait I can explain"Hwoarang exclaimed.

She kicked him in the head.

She loomed over Jin.

"Your mine now" She said.

Jin fainted. He later woken up with Xiao staring into his eyes. "This time you will not run away...Jin". Jin looked at her and finally noticed how she changed. Her hair was longer her breasts were bigger and she looked skinnier for some reason this made her much more attractive. Then suddenly he felt Nagani re-enter his body.

"I feel your lust Jin fuck her get rid off Asuka".

"U told me to ask her out in the firstplace".

Nagani responded by forcing the feeling of lust and love for Xiaoyu upon him.

"Damnit when they said chapter 6 was a lemon I thought it would be me and Asuka not Xiaoyu

Anyways reviews r welcome


	6. Chapter 6 the lemon

_**Jisuka in new circumstances chapter 6 The lemon.**_

 _ **I do not own tekken and this is with Xiaoyu not Asuka sorry**_

Jin's feeling of lust overcame him. He stood up putting his hands on Ling's back and pushing her body into his and his lips onto her's. He kissed her lips feverantly and eventually pressed his tounge into her lips begging for entry into her accepted kissing back passionatly thanking the heavens for making her fantasy come true. While his tounge was busy exploring her mouth Jin's hands were running up her top and ripping it off revealing her pink lace bra. He stopped the kiss and started on her neck kissing his way down to the her breasts. He ripped the bra of with his teeth and taking an eyefull of her newly exposed brests. He staryed fondiling them making her moan. "Jin" in that cute little voice of hers. He smirked at this and started sucking her right nipple whilst firmly gripping and playing with her left. Jin then pulled of fer shorts revealing her also pink panties. Jin stared with hunger and slipped his hand up the back of her panties and fondiling her ass. He then started rubbing her vagina and was about to tugg her last remaining clothing of till she pushed him off her. Jin looked blankly at her who smirked in response. Time for you to undress. She said that whilst unbuttoning his his belt she also started rubbing his cock through his jeans. Now it was his turn to moan. She finally managed to get his jeans off and was now faced with his boxer shorts. She pulled them off revealing his cock. Her eyes widened at the size of it. She put her mouth over it sucking it feverantly. He moaned and took this opportunity to pull of her panties. It took a while for her to realise what he had done. He had already started on her vagina fingering it then inserting his tounge. "May I Xiao?"

"Ive been dreaming of this since I was 16"

Jin was about to insert the big one untill he saw the door open and his eyes widened in horror when he saw who it was. "Asuka it is not what it looks like".

"Really coz to me it looks like you are fucking someone besides your own girlfriend".

Jin's cheeks turned red. "Ok its exactly what is looks like".

She stormed off.

"Wait a minute was that?" Xiao asked.

Jin nodded. Xiao was on the verge of tears. " I trusted you Jin".

She ran away to the bathroom.

"Xiao I did not mean to take advantage of you".

"Leave and go fuck yourself you dick" Xiaoyu cried. Jins head went down and he started to walk away. How had he gone from two girlfriends to none?

 _ **Harsh huh? Man Nagani was cold anyways reviews r welcome**_


	7. Chapter 7 Power is everything

_**Jisuka In new circumstances chapter 7**_

 _ **Why he did**_

Jin walked back home feeling like shit. He cheated on Asuka. Lost his best friend. And all because the stupid damn devil was jealous of Asuka. Why did he care anyway? Nagani was the one to tell him to get out there and find a girl. Not a problem then unfortunately he lost the two only girls he would consider sharing the rest of his life with. Xiaoyu. Asuka. Even though he actually loved Xiao he loved Asuka more. He arrived home and lay down. He hated his life right now. Be would actually rather the devil was still evill than this. He found Asuka's clothes and decided to give them back to her. He arrived at her doorstep and she saw him. Her face twisted in anger and she punched him in the face. He went flying and crashed into a nearby tree. She ran to follow up with a roundhouse kick. He ducked under her leg jist pissing her off some more. The punches came harder and faster bruising Jin untill he snapped. His eyes glowed black and misty. He growed fangs. Grown horns. Grown black leathery wings. She stepped back in horror. "Stupid girl I shall show you fear"

"QUO FU SHITIARU" he launched a bolt of lightning at her making her fall to her knees. He ran towards her and uppercutted her into the air. He then front kicked her into a wall. He gave that demented high pitched laugh before blasting her through the wall with his hellfire palm strike. "Your a joke"

He then walked off before crippling to the ground. He had been caught In a flurry of stun rods by G Corp. He rose up spreading his wings creating shockwaves. He heard slow applause. "Well Half Blood I want my other half back".

"Kazuya"

Then a bunch of mechs appeared behind kazuya.

Devil Jin smirked. "I'll take you all on at once". He ran toward Kazuya aiming a punch at his face Kazuya caught it. His eyes glowed red. His skin leathery. Devil Kazuya. "BEHOLD THE TRUE POWER OF THE DEVIL GENE". They did that cool Mishima punch thing.

 _ **Who will win the devil or the half blood votes in review voting ends July 20th**_


End file.
